Magia Ognistego Zabójcy Tytanów
Magia Ognistego Zabójcy Tytanów ' (マジック火スレイヤータイタンズ, ''Ka no Metsutaitan Mahō) — magia typu Caster, jedna z Zapomnianej Magii oraz rodzaj unikalnej Magii Zabójcy Tytanów. Jedynym żyjącym użytkownikiem jest Luke Reyes. Mistrzem tejże magii hest Isei Ryusaki. Opis Jest to Magia Caster, rodzaj Zapomnianej Magii oraz forma unikalnej Magii Zabójcy Tytanów, pozwalająca na przyswojenie umiejętności, typowych dla tytana, czyli - nadludzka siła, szybkość, zręczność, a przede wszystkim rozwinięte zmysły i wytrzymałość. Magię Ognistego Zabójcy Tytanów cechuje kontrola nad każdą Magią Ognia. Luke jest w stanie wytwarzać intensywne ciemnopomarańczowe (wchodzące w czerwień) płomienie o bardzo wysokiej temperaturze (wyższej od płomieni Magii Ognistego Zabójcy Smoków, zaś równej z Magią Ognistego Zabójcy Feniksów). Jego płomień należy do tzw. Płomieni Emocji, co oznacza, że jego siła, w pewnym sensie kolor, temperatura i rozmiar zależą od jego uczuć. W przeciwieństwie do wybuchowej mocy płomieni Dragneela, płomienie Reyesa są w stanie eksplodować z potężną siłą, przez co Tytan Zabójca musi kontrolować się, aby kogoś przypadkowo nie zranić. Moc tychże płomieni porównywalna jest do mniejszego wybuchu atomowego (co oczywiście zależy od stanu emocjonalnego użytkownika) lub eksplozji nuklearnej, co zostało pokazane w serii Wyzwanie Feniksa. Mimo, że najczęściej pojawia się pod postacią małego płomienia, jest w stanie być naprawdę ogromnym, a temperatura może być znacznie większa. Luke opracował, tzw. '''Zimne Ognie, które służą do walki i nie są groźne dla otoczenia. Magia Ognistego Zabójcy Tytanów zmacnia odporność i mięśnie użytkownika do maksymalnego stopnia. thumb|210px|Potężna eksplozja płomieni Zabójcy TytanówUnikalną zdolnością magii jest zrzucanie ludzkiej powłoki, by w całości wejść w interakcję z płomieniami. Taką formę Reyes nazwał Trybem Ludzkiej Pochodni. Dzięki temu trybowi, Luke może poruszać się w powietrzu z prędkością silnika rakietowego co jest bardzo przydatne. Początkowo mógł użyć tej umiejętności raz w miesiącu z ograniczonym czasem, jednakże z wiekiem Tytan Zabójca mógł używać tego trybu nawet dwa razy dziennie. Tryb Ludzkiej Pochodni nie ma wpływu na regeneracje zewnętrznych i wewnętrznych uszkodzeń ciała. Do tego służą Płomienie Regeneracji, które charakteryzują się złotawym kolorem i raczej iskierkową formą. Płomienie Regeneracji lepiej regenerują, gdy płomienie jedzone z zewnątrz są z dobrego, bezpiecznego źródła, jednakże płomienie ze złego nie robią na nim większego wrażenia. Kontrola mocy płomieni i zrzucanie ludzkiej formy to nic; Luke jest w stanie zapalić swoje thumb|left|200px|Luke je płomienieubranie i wszystkie przedmioty, których dotknie i przywrócić je do swojej pierwotnej formy. Może zrobić tak, że dany przedmiot lub odzież w ogóle się nie zapali. Ogień z otoczenia jest szybko przez niego wchłaniany, więc nie wyrządza szkód otoczeniu. Poza jedzeniem płomieni, Reyes może wchłaniać każdy ich rodzaj, bez względu na pochodzenie (nie ważne, czy jest to płomień Zabójcy Smoków, czy Bogów) Płomienie Tytana są trudne do okiełznania (ze względu na ich unikalność), więc nie ma opcji, by przeciwnik wykorzystywał je przeciwko Luke'owi, chociaż zdarzyło się, że jego przyjaciel Adrian Dragneel ukazał zdolność pochłaniania płomieni Tytana, tworząc fuzję tytana oraz feniksa, ale szybko stracił przytomność po wykonaniu jednego ataku. Z Luke'iem jest przeciwnie, może wchłonąć jego płomienie wtedy kiedy chce i na tak długo kiedy chce. Magia Ognistego Zabójcy Tytanów świetnie synchronizuje się z różnymi stylami walki, co skłoniło Reyesa do opracowania własnego, niepowtarzalnego stylu walki, opierającego się na parkourze, kickboxingu, kung-fu, ninjutsu, capoeirze i breakdance oraz synchronizacji ruchów przeciwnika. Potrafi utrzymać doskonałą równowagę w każdej pozycji, jaka jest możliwa do przyjęcia. Kieruje się przy tym instynktem, który pozwala mu balansować praktycznie na każdym obiekcie, niezależnie od tego, jak mały i wąski jest ten obiekt. Jego unikalny styl walki polega na zsynchronizowanym połączeniu równowagi ze zręcznością, siłą oraz szybkością, a przedewszystkim Magią Ognistego Zabójcy. Jest również twórcą wielu niezawodnych technik walki wręcz. Magią może atakować lub bronić się z bliska, jak i na odległość. Jako, że Magia jest tak jakby olejem napędowym dla Luke'a, Reyes wzmacnia swoją siłę fizyczną, szybkość, wytrzymałość i zmysły swoimi płomieniami. Robił to tak często, że jego nadludzkie umiejętności mógł wykorzystywać bez użycia magicznych zdolności. Po przyszpieszeniu jest w stanie pozostawić za sobą czerwono-pomarańczową smugę, a gdy uderza, ręce i nogi same z siebie zapalają się ogniem, jednakże tych płomieni nie uwalniają. thumb|Luke jest w stanie wytworzyć awatara na wzór tytanaMagia Tytana Zabójcy posiada również bardzo unikalną umiejętność. Nigdy nie odnotowano, aby ktoś przed Luke'iem zrobił coś takiego. Chodzi tutaj o wytworzenie płomiennego awatara na wzór tytana. Luke zapala swoje ciało płomieniami, a następnie powiększa je do największych rozmiarów. Później odłącza się od nich i daje możliwość ukształtowania się płomieniom. Po jakimś czasie po wytworzeniu w pełni funkcjonującego awatara, Reyes wskakuje na niego lub w niego i steruje nim, co bardzo często przydaje się w walce z potężnymi istotami. Awatar ten jest jednak trudny do okiełznania i Luke nigdy nie zapanował nad nim w pełni. Awatar-Tytan jest potężniejszy, gdy Luke wytwarza go pod wpływem Titan Force; wtedy płomienie są najniebezpieczniejszymi płomieniami na świecie i nie ma sposobu, aby je ugasić. Bardzo długie używanie tejże zdolności może doprowadzić do śmierci użytkownika. Istnieje również drugi tryb Awatara-Tytana - płomienie w tym trybie zmieniają kolor na czarne, szare i ciemnofioletowe, ale wtedy Reyes nie jest w stanie w ogóle przejąć nad nimi kontroli. Pomimo, że w Magii Ognistego Zabójcy Tytanów można zauważyć same zalety, można również dostrzec pewne wady, a chodzi tutaj mianowicie o parę skutków ubocznych. Pierwszy z nich zmienia barwę włosów Luke'a w zależności, jak silnego użyło się płomienia. Drugi z nich to przyśpieszony metabolizm, uniemożliwiający Reyesowi upicie. Trzeci i ostatni skutek uboczny to częste zawroty głowy, które mogą doprawadzić do chwilowej utraty równowagi lub przytomności nawet na kilka minut. Płomienie Zabójcy Tytanów są w stanie przetopić lód, metale szlachetne, czy spalić różnego rodzaju gazy i nie tylko pochodzenia magicznego, ale i z zewnątrz. Trochę trudniej jest jednak z Magią Wody i Ziemi - Luke jest w stanie wytworzyć ogromną eksplozję pod wodą, jednakże na kilka sekund, zaś w starciu z ziemią, płomienie mogą zostać przygaszone. Zależy to jednak od potęgi magii przeciwnika. Zaklęcia Podstawowe Zaawansowane Unikalne Kategoria:Magia Caster Kategoria:Magia Żywiołów Kategoria:Magia i Umiejętności Kategoria:Zapomniana Magia Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika Lukowskyy Kategoria:Magia Zabójcy Tytanów